Main House Mystery
by Furubaforever
Summary: Strange things have been happening around The sohma estate, strange sightings and voices in peoples head. Can Yuki, Tohru, Kagura and Rin figure out this strange mystery before someone looses who he is Forever? Please Read & Review
1. Snowed In

Hello, welcome to my very first Fanfic, I had so many animes to choose from, but being faithful to Yuki Kun, I had to choose Fruits Basket. Please try to enjoy this crap, and read and review as needed, please just advice on how I can fix up the fanfic, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it!

P.S. I don't own fruits basket (unfortunately), but I own some of the characters in this fanfic, okay, so for I own one.

P.P.S I only know about Canada's weather because I live in western Canada (Burr, it is so cold in the winter, Thank goodness summer is here.)

**Chapter one- Snowy days**

"Oh, mornin Tohru, you're up early, what's the occasion," Shigure asked the sleepy looking Tohru. Tohru glanced at Shigure and yawned.

"Not so talkative this morning, are you? Shigure asked.

"I was up until 3 in the morning studying for a geography test, and I couldn't sleep anyway," Tohru explained.

"Well the snow is really coming down, they will probably cancel school," Shigure pointed at the frost covered window.

"Oh, that's good, I think I'll go sleep more," Tohru turned around and headed back to her bedroom.

"What a shame, Ayame was coming today, oh well," Shigure said to himself.

"WHAT THE HELL," a voice from upstairs yelled. Yuki came rushing down the stairs and showed an obviously cold snake,

"Why is he here, how did he get here."

"I see Ayame made it after all," Shigure chuckled to him self.

"What do you mean after all, did you invite him over, and how did he end up in my bed," Yuki demanded

"I could answer that," A naked Ayame said lying on the floor.

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON," Yuki yelled.

"Alright," Ayame climbed up the stairs and changed into Yuki's school clothing. Ayame went back downstairs and found that Kyo and Tohru had joined Shigure in the dining area.

"My Tohru, you are looking sleepy," Ayame exclaimed.

"What were you doing in my bed? You baka yaru," Yuki looked angrily at Ayame.

"My dear brother, no need to get angry, I had just arrives early this morning and felt overly tired and just took a nap in your bed, a cold draft must have got me in my sleep," Ayame smiled unintelligently.

"Why did you choose my bed? Why couldn't you have gone and slept with the cat?" Yuki asked.

"Hey why me, he is Shigure's friend," Kyo exclaimed

"Another question, why are you wearing my school uniform," Yuki asked grudgingly.

"You told me to get some clothes on so I did," Ayame pointed out.

"But I just had those washed, now I have to get them washed again, somehow I knew today was going to be a bad day!" Yuki sighed heavily.

"Well it looks like where stuck inside for the day, so lets have fun while we can," Shigure looked at Tohru," Why don't you get some more sleep, you need it."

"No thanks, I have to make breakfast anyway," Tohru yawned.

"What's for breakfast then?" Ayame asked

"I was thinking rice and miso soup," Tohru yawned again.

"That sounds delightful," Shigure said sipping his coffee.

"Tohru, you might fall asleep if you try and cook, you should really try and get more sleep," Yuki said to Tohru with concern.

"No, I think I will be fine, I just need some tea to wake me up, Ayame, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure, would you like some tea also?" Tohru asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine with my coffee," Shigure sipped his coffee again.

"I'll have some strawberry tea if there's any left," Yuki said," If not I'll just have some green tea."

"I'll have some Jasmine tea," Kyo said.

"Okay, I'll have the same as my dear brother," Ayame Smiled stupidly.

"Alright, I'll go make it, we can have it with breakfast," Tohru smiled.

"So, what will we do all day since where stuck inside," Ayame asked.

"I want to go outside and make snow angels," Tohru called from the kitchen.

"We haven't had this amount of snow in years, even at the main house, snow doesn't pile up like this," Shigure pointed at the window. The snow had piled up past the windows.

"It did the one year when we where in middle school Shigure, remember, I went through the school, yelling it's snowing outside, then I got detention, and then I turned into a snake…………..," Ayame said happily.

"Oh yeh, I remember that, we had a snow ball fight," Shigure added to Ayame's comment.

"It felt like we where in Canada," Ayame shivered.

"You have never been to Canada and if you do go, you will probably transform into a snake, then a Canadian will kill you," Yuki said evilly.

"Hmm, Canada would be a fun vacation spot in the summer, I heard that Canadians have very nice summers," Shigure was checking his non- existent schedule in his mind. Tohru walked in to the dining area with a platter full of steaming rice bowls and hot looking soup. 4 cups of tea carefully balanced on the platter.

"That looks good," Shigure took a bowl of rice and ate it quickly. Ayame followed in suit, and Kyo and Yuki ate it slowly.

"This is really good Tohru," Ayame said after finishing of everything.

"You wouldn't know, you ate it so quickly, you probably couldn't taste a thing," Yuki said.

"Of course I tasted it; it touched my tongue, so I must have tasted it!" Ayame said excitedly. Ayame and Yuki continued to bicker about useless things; Tohru picked up the dishes and brought them to the kitchen to wash.

"So what are we gonna do for rest of the day, we can't go outside, unless we jump out of the windows," Kyo asked.

"We could play a board game," Yuki stopped arguing with Ayame.

"Okay, what about mouse trap," Kyo suggested.

"Funny, how about we play pin the tail on the cat!" Yuki exclaimed.

"How about we play monopoly," Ayame said.

"I like that idea," Shigure said.

"Wait, I want to play, just let me finish the dishes," Tohru called from the kitchen. The 5 played monopoly for the first part of the morning, a few hours later, Kyo and Yuki where left.

"You loose cat," Yuki exclaimed when Kyo's last property was mortgaged and Kyo became bankrupt.

"You cheated damn rat," Kyo exclaimed.

"How could I cheat at a children's game?" Yuki asked.

"You just can," Kyo sounded childish.

"This is going to be a very long morning," Shigure sighed. Tohru nodded.

"Christmas is going to white this year at least, last year it was cold and grey," Tohru commented.

"That is true enough, but I was supposed to go to the main house, I have to have my yearly check up by Hatori tommorow," Shigure said.

"When was the last time you had a "yearly" check up," Yuki looked up from the fight.

"About 10 years ago," Shigure smirked," though at that time, Hatori wasn't the doctor."

"Who was the doctor then?" Kyo asked.

"An attractive young lady, her name was Tsumako," Shigure smiled.

"That figures," Kyo said sarcastically.

"What figures," Shigure asked.

"The fact that she was an "attractive" young lady, how old where you, and how old was she?" Kyo asked.

"I was 17, and she was 23, so young, and yet so pretty," Shigure told Kyo.

"Gross, that's 6 years apart, and you where still in High school!" Kyo pointed out.

"What happened to the doctor?" Yuki asked.

"She had to have her memory erased, she somehow figured out the secret, I forget the details," Shigure said sadly.

"How come I never heard about this story," Asked Yuki and Ayame together.

"Yuki was still to young to know, and Ayame, you where someplace else at the time," Shigure explained.

"I...I remember hearing something about it," Kyo spoke up.

"Hmm, how would you know," Shigure asked.

"Well, I was young, I'm not sure what my age was, but I had snuck out one night, and snuck into Akito's house, I heard talking between adults,"

**Flashback**

"Tsumako, you are the first person I felt this feeling for, I...," Akito stuttered.

"Akito, I don't know what to say," Tsumako said.

"Please, I want to share my life with you, I don't understand this feeling," Akito sounded desperate.

"Akito, you just aren't right for me, I must recline your offer," Tsumako said.

"So that's what this is going to be then," Akito's evil laughter filled the night air. A slam was heard against the opposite wall as Tsumako's body was tossed across the room.

"Hatori, come in here," Akito yelled.

A younger Hatori came in from the other room, his head bent low.

"You wanted me," Hatori asked.

"Yes, erase her memory, the retched thing, you are the new doctor, god knows you won't make me angry," Akito pointed at Tsumako's limp body. Young Kyo ran back to his house scared.

**End Flashback**

"Akito once knew the meaning of love, but know he resents it," Shigure said sadly.

"That's so sad," Tohru wiped a tear from her eye.

"I wonder... If this is why Akito is always so, unhappy, maybe this is why he is always so cold," Yuki said thoughtfully.

"Lets change the subject, this one is to sad," Ayame said glumly.

"Look, the snow has stopped, and the sun is peaking out from behind the clouds, the snow might go down after a few days," Tohru pointed out the window," I'm going to take this opportunity to go get some more studying done."

"I'll help you study," Yuki told Tohru.

"Okay," Tohru smiled. Tohru and Yuki disappeared upstairs.

KK, That's Chapter one, how is my fanfic going, just review please!


	2. The mystery begins

Okay, here is Chapter 2. I hope to introduce more characters soon, but they don't fit into the plot yet, not that there is much of a plot anyway, this chapter changes the whole story completely. I hope that you continue reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 2- The Mystery Begins**

"Yuki, you really don't have to help me study," Tohru said as Yuki walked into her room.

"No, it's all right, I have nothing else to do anyway," Yuki smiled.

"Yuki is something on your mind?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm, no, It's just the story about Tsumako, the name seems familiar somehow," Yuki told Tohru,

"Maybe you just heard it brought up at the main house when you where younger," Suggested Tohru.

"Yeh... Maybe that's it," Yuki wandered off.

"Anyway, I'm here to study," Tohru reminded Yuki.

"Oh of course," Yuki smiled again.

"So Shigure, what did you invite me over for anyway," Ayame asked.

"Do I need permission to invite an old friend over?" Shigure asked.

"There must be another reason, Shigure, you've been acting very strange lately," Ayame pointed out.

"No, I've been acting just like me," Shigure said.

"I'm not sure the others have figured out, but I have, there's something, I just can't put my finger on it," Ayame thought.

"Okay Ayame, I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone else," Shigure gave in.

"What is this, a joke?" Ayame asked.

"I'm serious," Shigure said.

"Okay, fine I'm listening," Ayame sighed.

"Okay, about 2 weeks ago I went to visit Hatori, but he wasn't being himself, he was acting, almost stupid, he kept ranting on about Tsumako, and how she was right in front of us, all the time, but it was scary when he talked, he had a creepy, deep, deep voice," Shigure began.

**Flashback**

"Shigure, why are you here?" Hatori asked.

"To visit you, what else," Shigure laughed.

"Oh, Tsumako's here today," Hatori said in a deep voice.

"Hmmm, what do you mean, did she come back?" Shigure asked.

"She is right here, she came to visit Akito," Hatori said.

"I don't see anyone," Shigure said.

"But she's right here, I can talk to her, she's a very nice person," Hatori smiled.

"Hatori, what's wrong with you, there's only me and you in the room," Shigure looked around.

"But, can't you see her, she's me new friend, my new best friend, Tsumako is right here," Hatori smiled again.

"Hatori, I better go, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru will be back from school soon, goodbye," Shigure stepped out of the doctor's house.

Shigure walked over to Akito's house, and let himself in.

"Akito, are you home?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, I'm here, come here if you want to talk to me," Akito said evilly.

"Akito, I came to talk about Tsumako," Shigure sat down beside Akito. Akito opened his mouth to say something then stopped.

"Hatori reckons that Tsumako is in his house, I went to visit him today, he is acting so strangely," Shigure explained.

"G-get out Shigure, don't bring up that retched name, I hate that name," Akito stuttered.

"Which name?" Shigure asked.

"Tsu-Tsumako, it's such a stupid name," Akito yelled.

"Of course, I have to head home," Shigure walked calmly out of Akito's house.

**End Flashback**

"Well, as soon as the snow melts, I think I', going to give Hatori a visit, I can see for myself what state of mental capacity that Hatori is in right now," Ayame said calmly.

''Would that be wise, I think that he needs more than just a visit, something obviously happened, something that might change Hatori for the rest of his life...," Shigure frowned sadly.

"Do you think that maybe Akito could have something to do with this?" Ayame asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll have to find more information before I put the blame on anyone," Shigure sat up straight.

"Hmm, I'll help you in anyway possible, us three have been together since elementary school, even earlier, I'm not letting anything happen to Hatori," Ayame gave a reassuring smile at Shigure.

**Meanwhile...**

"Tohru, this our last year at high school, and well after high school, what do you plan on doing?" Yuki blushed.

"Hmm, I'm not completely sure, I want to get married, have a small family, get a good job, why did you ask Yuki," Tohru asked.

"Oh no reason, I was just wondering," Yuki sighed.

"Yuki, is something on your mind, you've been acting so strangely lately," Tohru looked up from her book and looked at Yuki.

"Tohru, I-I really think your looking nice today," Yuki stuttered.

"Oh thank you," Tohru smiled.

"No, I mean, I really like you," Yuki stammered.

"Oh, thanks," Tohru smiled again.

"No, Tohru, I love you," Yuki blushed.

"You do, really?" Tohru asked astonished.

"Yes," Yuki said.

"I love you too Yuki, I have since I started living here" Tohru blushed.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't even realise you existed until you moved in with us, but, for a while now, I've had these feelings well up in side of me, I wanted to be with you, but I knew I couldn't, because Akito wouldn't like it," Yuki explained.

"Oh, Akito, he seems to cause a lot of problems for you, does he hurt you," Tohru asked.

"No, not recently, but before I knew you, he….," Yuki trailed off.

"Oh Yuki," Tohru whispered, and without thinking rapped her arms around Yuki.

"Tohru, promise you will never leave me," Yuki said in his rat form.

"I promise, and I promise, that I will find a way to fix your transformation, I will search the ends of the earth to find a cure for you," Tohru hugged the tiny Yuki. At that moment, a knock was heard from downstairs.

"Should we go see what that is," Tohru asked. At that moment Yuki changed back to his human form.

"AHHHH," Tohru screamed.

"Hmm, that was accidental, I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes," Yuki blushed. Tohru went downstairs to find a snow covered Kagura, and a tunnel through the snow outside.

"Is Kyo home," Kagura asked.

"He's upstairs," Shigure pointed up the stairs.

"Thank you," Kagura marched up the room.

"KYO, I LOVE YOU," a sound of something smashing was heard downstairs. Kyo came running down the stairs and scurried out of the tunnel Kagura had made to get there.

"Where did Kyo go," Kagura asked coming down the stairs.

"I think he went for a walk," Ayame laughed at his own joke. A drift of snow came through the door and hit Ayame; soon, a snake was fainted on the floor.

"Kagura, why are you here," Yuki asked.

"Oh, yeh something is seriously wrong with Hatori, he is acting really strangely," Kagura looked at Shigure.

"I have to go," Shigure picked up Ayame's cold body and ran out of the tunnel.

"Are all of the others Sohmas acting normal," Yuki asked.

"No, that's not the worst of the troubles, lately, lots of people are seeing the spirit of the cat, the one from the zodiac legend," Kagura looked helplessly at Yuki.

"What else," Tohru asked.

"Momiji and Hatsuharu where both found in different locations of the Sohma resident, both knocked out cold," Kagura said sadly.

"This is bad, what's happening to everyone, has anything happened to Akito," Yuki asked desperately.

"Akito has gone into a coma and with Hatori out of it we had to call in a different doctor," Kagura looked near tears.

"Yuki, we have to go and help everyone, something is happening at the Sohma resident!" Tohru said urgently.

"We do, come on Kagura, You and me are the only Sohmas able to help with this, unless we find Kyo, not that he will be much help, wait, what about Ritsu?" Yuki asked.

"We tried to phone him at college, but there wasn't an answer at his dorms," Kagura explained.

"Who is "we"," Tohru asked.

"Hmm, Rin is helping," Kagura said.

"Okay, lets go Yuki and Kagura, I promise I'll stick by you, Yuki," Tohru smiled.

"Let's go," Yuki nodded.

**End Chapter**

How's chapter 2? Just remember to review it for suggestion or comments. My plot is slowly, but surely coming together. This is going to be one long story, thanks for reading this far, hopefully it's been enjoyably-


	3. More strange stuff

Yuki and Tohru headed up the snow tunnel, closely followed by Kagura, the three crawled for what seemed like forever. Finally, they could see some light from the top. Yuki pulled himself up and helped Tohru and Kagura up into the open, a bright sun reached them.

"Kagura, why didn't you just dig a tunnel straight down to the door, instead at starting at the Sohma estate?" Yuki asked.

"Hmm, I didn't think of that," Kagura stared blankly at the main gates, and saw a fainted Kyo in his cat form in front of it, "Kyo,"

"Oh, I see he didn't quite make it before he collapsed," Yuki said.

"He must be cold, let's take him inside, we can take him to Shishou's place, he can rest there," Tohru suggested.

"I'll stay with him there," Kagura offered.

"No, Shishou will probably be home, so he can watch him, we need you to show us where stuff had been happening," Yuki explained.

"Okay then," Kagura looked slightly down. Kagura picked up Kyo and carried him while Yuki opened the gate. Tohru walked beside Yuki.

**Meanwhile**

Shigure walked slowly to Hatori's house, with Ayame in a firm grip at his side. Shigure carefully opened the door and saw Hatori sitting at his desk, frantically writing things down.

"Hatori," Shigure called

"Oh, you came to play with me today, did you bring a friend?" Hatori asked in a child like voice.

"Hatori, what are you talking about, what's with you?" Shigure asked.

"I can't play right now, because I have to finish my homework," Hatori told Shigure.

"What homework, what are you doing?" Shigure looked at Hatori.

"Did you finish your homework already, you can help me," Hatori said to Shigure.

"What homework, Hatori, your finished with school," Shigure told Hatori.

"Did you hear about the new student, she is an exchange student, all the way from Hong Kong, her name is Tsumako," Hatori told Shigure. At that moment, Hatori began grasping his head and yelling, "Go away, get out of my head."

"Hatori, wake up," Ayame yelled, the snake had woken up from his faint.

"Help," Hatori gasped, as he fainted.

"Hatori, Hatori, please wake up," Ayame looked at Shigure, who looked outside the office. Shigure gasped, as he saw Rin's limp body slouched against the neighbouring building. Ayame ran out to her and picked her up, and brought her inside.

"Her head, it was hit by something, look at the bump," Ayame carefully set Rin on the ground beside Hatori's body.

"If they get to weak, they will transform," Shigure warned Ayame.

"I know that, we have to get help," for once, Ayame looked scared.

"What can we do about it, neither of us have a degree in medics, and besides, if we call in another doctor, and the transform, I have a feeling that Hatori isn't quite up to erasing someone's memories!" Shigure yelled.

"I think we should grab someone to look after these two, we should help Yuki, Tohru and Kagura," Ayame said in a deep breath.

"Yeh but who could help us?" Shigure asked.

"Does Ritsu carry a cell phone?" Ayame asked.

"I think he does, let me check my address book," Shigure pulled out a book from his robes, "Yes he does, dial this number," Shigure showed Ayame the number. Ayame pulled out his own cell phone and dialled Ritsu's number.

"Hello," Ritsu answered on the other end.

"Ritsu, where are you right now, we need your help," Ayame told Ritsu.

"I'm shopping for a new dress," Ritsu told Ayame.

"Listen to me Ritsu, we need your help, I'll give you a dress free of charge if you come and help us," Ayame explained.

"Us?" Ritsu asked.

"Oh, me and Shigure," Ayame said.

"Okay, where are you," Ritsu asked.

"Were at Hatori's house, come as quickly as possible!" Ayame emphasized.

"Okay Bye," Ritsu said.

"Bye," said Ayame.

**Meanwhile**

"I'll look after Kyo while you are looking around," Shishou held the fainted cat.

"Okay then you Shishou," Kagura bowed her head.

"Good bye Shishou, look after Kyo," Tohru waved. Tohru lead the way out, followed closely by Yuki and Kagura.

"Where should we start looking," Tohru asked.


End file.
